Amar sin ser amada
by barn loren
Summary: pequeño sonfig yuri, H&M... desazon, desamor, que más da, la traicion no deja nada bueno...


**aqui de nuevo, les traigo un songfic, espero sea de su agrado, no me den tomatazos.**

**los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama, derechos de naoko takeuchi.**

**audio pertenece a: thalía**

**sin más me despido, barn loren.**

* * *

**Amar sin ser amada**

_Todo este tiempo he tenido que escucharte  
Que comprenderte, que consolarte  
Sé que la vida no te ha sido tan sencilla  
Pero ya es tiempo para olvidarse  
_

Abría los ojos, miró a su izquierda, dormía con una pelirroja bastante sexy, un cuerpo escultural, piel perfecta, le llevaría fácil unos 5 años, las sabanas estaban en el suelo, no habían estado ahí precisamente para descansar, cerró los ojos de nuevo solo para recordar cuando vio a Michiru, su novia en aquel antro agasajándose a besos en una esquina con aquel imbécil llamado Seiya, la había estado rondando todo el semestre y al parecer por fin su sirena había cedido, la sin vergüenza y descarada había cedido después de que le prometió que solo era suya, era verdad que ella no era lo más santo que existía pero tampoco la había traicionado, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar cómo había llegado a esa situación en la que se encontraba.

_Sé que es difícil arrancar todo de nuevo  
Que tus heridas te han marcado para siempre  
Pero no pienses que sufrir no te ha servido  
Es una forma de aprender a no volver a cometer el mismo error_

_Reposaba acostada sobre su cama, tanta luz le quemaba las retinas y de paso le fulminaban la cabeza, se levantó sosteniendo su cabeza, echó hacia atrás sus cabellos rubios, había bebido toda la noche, estaba cansada, harta, se sentía casi enferma de tanta bazofia._

_Sabía todo de Michiru, sabía que la vida la había pateado demasiado empezando por sus padres que jamás aceptaron lo suyo, luego toda la gente de alta sociedad le dio la espalda, la vio llorar en sus brazos, en su hombro, en su pecho, tantas veces la reconfortó y así le pagaba, pero se había acabado, ya no más, esa misma noche la esperó para al salir hablar con ella romperle la cara al imbécil, pero salieron tan cargados de lujuria, montaron en el pésimo auto del zoquete y se marcharon a quien sabe dónde, para volver quien sabe cuándo y terminar quien sabe cómo._

_Amar sin ser amada, es una puñalada_  
_No vuelvo a equivocarme más, nunca más_  
_Amar sin ser amada y quedar abandonada_  
_No pienso someterme más a otro amor_

_Por fin después de soportar el sol, se levantó y abrió totalmente sus cortinas rojo bordo, se sacó la ropa y se metió a la ducha, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, derramó lágrimas de coraje, apoyada contra la pared el agua bañaba su cuerpo deslizándose por su espalda, cayéndole en el rostro, su cara que contenía el disgusto y el sinsabor que sentía al llorar, la mueca de rabia y coraje, el desazón en su alma, la sensación de dolor en su pecho, en su interior._

_Salió de la ducha y vistió su ropa, sabia el ridículo que haría pero no por habladurías dejaría de asistir a la universidad, se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar, sentía tanto asco a la comida, ingirió un poco y el resto solo pudo rechazarlo, por suerte era miércoles, solo tendría dos clases._

_Salió del edificio, y se marchó a la facultad, al llegar su ser despedía el olor a resaca, las ojeras que no se molestó en tapar, el semblante de zombi, las ganas tan desganadas con las que avanzaba, la ropa arrugada que no se molestó en planchar, iba hecha un desastre, le importaba tan poco que la gente le viera, ocupada en manejarse lo más normal, aun así era lo más distraída en ese momento._

_Y pasó, jueves, viernes y sábado, ni señales de Michiru Kaioh, llegó domingo, y la chica le mandó un mensaje de texto, _"hola amorcito, quiero verte, hemos estado tan distanciadas, salí con Elsa gray, ¿te veo mañana?"_, ¡Elsa gray y la reina de Inglaterra!, encima la quería tomar de idiota, estrujó el celular en su mano, se duchó, fue a su ropero y se cambió, fácil pasaba como indigente de tan pandrosa, así que terminaría con eso._

_Que no pueda devolver todo lo que yo le doy  
Todo lo que le confié, nunca más volveré  
Amar sin ser amada, dejó mi alma quebrada  
Pero al fin pude aprender _

Caminaba por las calles, llevaba sus gafas de sol estilo piloto, su chaqueta de piel estilo Harley, el estilo de liberación brotaba de su persona, entró al antro, sentada en la barra apenas puso un cigarro en su boca una pelirroja algo madurita se acercó a encendérselo, le agradeció con un guiño, seguido de eso miró a todos lados y divisó a Seiya que yacía ahí con sus hermanos, llamó a Michiru para que se vieran ahí, al llegar la aguamarina, se sorprendió al verla vestida de esa manera y más aún cuando la rubia pidió una ronda de tequila para la mesa de Seiya e invitó a Michiru a que fueran a integrarse con esos tres, ahí mediría que tan sin vergüenza era Michiru como para darle la cara a ella mientras convivía con ellos dos ahí.

_Parece un karma, algún pecado del pasado_  
_Es un castigo no merecido_  
_Entregar todo el corazón sin condiciones_  
_Y recibir tan sólo desilusiones_

_No eres la única que este mal ha sufrido  
No es un consuelo, ya ha sucedido  
Pero no ha sido un sufrimiento sin sentido  
Es una forma de aprender a no volver a cometer el mismo error_

Y así fue, tuvo cara para fingir que nada había pasado con Seiya, para besarla a ella delante de él, ¿Qué clase de tonta creía que era?, ¿pensaba que no notaba esas miradas cómplices que se daban esos dos?

La música techno estaba a todo, Michiru le insistió en ir a bailar, ella se negó, y muy disimulado y con una asquerosa sorna, Seiya le pidió permiso a ella para bailar con Michiru, la rubia le dijo que era decisión de Michiru, la otra sonrió angelicalmente y salió a la pista con él, verlos ahí bailando, era como ver lo asquerosos que fueron esos días, en ningún antro de todo Miami se había sentido tan imbécil, miró al resto de los Kou distraídos con otras chicas, el bolso de la aguamarina a su lado, hurgó un poco, y en halló en su celular unas fotos en nuevo México, así que nuevo México, y encima se tomaba fotos, ya no tardaba en despacharla para estar con el galancete ese, así que si alguien despacharía a alguien no sería ella quien recibiera la factura… después de dar tanto en esa relación, ¿pagaría más?, lo suyo no eran los bonos ni el interés sobre el interés.

Dejó la silla y se fue al baño para refrescarse la cara, del coraje se le estaba subiendo, después de mojar su rostro miró el espejo frente a ella, la pelirroja que le encendió el cigarrillo en la barra la miraba sonriente.

-¿no te va bien en la fiesta?

Sonrió ladinamente.

-¿se nota?-preguntó con sarcasmo-

-no, sólo lo suponía-dijo la chica con sorna-

Se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, la lujuria de esa mujer, y el dolor que ella sentía, mala combinación, pero quizá buen antídoto.

La mujer se le tiró encima, quedaron contra el muro de lavabos, se miraron de nuevo a los ojos.

-ven conmigo-le dijo la mujer pelirroja-

La rubia no respondió, sólo dejó que la otra la guiara.

Iban caminando en el antro, la otra la llevaba de la mano, buscó a la aguamarina con la mirada de reojo, ahí estaba bailando con ese, apartó su mirada, no seguiría humillándose.

Amar sin ser amada, es una puñalada  
No vuelvo a equivocarme más, nunca más  
Amar sin ser amada y quedar abandonada  
No pienso someterme más a otro amor

Subieron al auto de la pelirroja y se marcharon, no supo bien a donde iban, sólo cerró los ojos y descansó su cabeza en el cabecero del asiento, sintió el auto detenerse, sintió los ojos pesados, se movía por el despecho y por la inercia del deseo que aun en ese estado esa mujer le inyectaba.

Le pelirroja le abrió la puerta del auto, ella subió la mirada, sintió ese golpe de aire caliente semi húmedo de la playa, miró los ojos violeta de la mujer, entonces no le cupo la menor duda ni el menor remordimiento.

Salió del auto y al salir la otra la tomó de las solapas de su chaqueta y la besó reteniéndola contra el auto.

-llevo tiempo mirándote desde lejos y hasta hoy mostraste señales de mirarme-le dijo al oído, de paso erizándole la piel de la nuca-

-¿ah sí?-le preguntó-

-sí, trabajo en la facultad donde tú estudias…

-jamás te vi…

-parecías perro de la tilinga esa de pelos verdes-le dijo sujetando con fuerza la cintura de la rubia-

Rompió los botones de la camisa y luego deslizó sus uñas por el abdomen de la rubia.

-y ahorita pagarás caro el haberme notado hasta ahorita y encima reconocerlo-le sonrió ladinamente-eso no se le dice a una dama…-y sonrió gatuna-

La jaló de la camisa entrando a la casa, pasando por un pequeño pórtico llegaron a un patio jardín, el suelo era de piedra, había grama y estaba iluminado por luces de piso, la mujer terminó de arrancarle la ropa, siguió caminando hasta llevar a la rubia al borde de una piscina, colocó sus manos en sus pechos, la otra se sonrojó por lo osada que fue, después cayó al fondo de la piscina, la otra se deshizo de su ropa interior y se adentró al agua.

Que no pueda devolver todo lo que yo le doy  
Todo lo que le confié, nunca más volveré  
Amar sin ser amada, dejó mi alma quebrada  
Pero al fin pude aprender

Recorrió con devoción el cuello de piel nívea de la pelirroja, besó con fervor sus labios dejándolos enrojecidos e inflamados, sujetaba con ansias sus cabellos, y aquel cuerpo exquisito, sus manos no encontraban por donde más escurrirse, salieron del agua, sus respiraciones aceleradas, y fuera del agua, en el piso y sobre sus ropas alcanzaron el puro éxtasis.

Sintió como su corazón terminaba de partirse, sentía como había acariciado otra piel, había besado otros labios, el placer era infinito pero el amor destrozado en su pecho se sentía quemar.

Y así con sed de acallar ese silencio abrumador de su corazón sin latidos, y aun así sintiendo su piel arder, se sació de aquel cuerpo, dentro de la casa, en el sofá, en la cama, la noche se hizo larga, perdiéndose en aquellas curvas a las que les tomó ritmo, bebiendo de sus valles con sabor a lujuria, y esa miel que de su cuerpo emanaba…

Todo el despecho, toda la furia la dejo en esa piel, todo el dolor lo convirtió en placer, el desamor y el desazón los convirtió en patanería, sinvergüenza y descarada.

Y así despuntó el alba en esa habitación, abrió los ojos a su izquierda dormía la pelirroja sexy, un cuerpo escultural, piel perfecta que ella marcó.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, se levantó entontecida y cogió una sábana para cubrir su desnudes, admiró ese cuerpo, la forma en que su espalda se arqueaba era escultural, y esas nalgas que bien la despertaría con una mordida pero estaba exhausta.

La otra lentamente se giró y la miró.

-ya sé que te tienes que marchar, no te preocupes, nos vemos después si quieres…-le dijo campante-

La rubia se sorprendió pero así sonrió.

-por supuesto-le respondió con su sonrisa ladina y su voz cavernosa-

Con que así se sentía el famoso "sin compromiso", sin corazones rotos, sin sentimientos de por medio, solo dos personas pasándola bien.

Pero no pienses que sufrir no te ha servido  
Es una forma de aprender a no volver a cometer el mismo error

Tomó su ropa en el jardín, se vistió, aunque se sentía vacía, y en todos los aspectos porque no dolía, simplemente no había nada en su pecho.

Comprendió que aun así su herida no sanaría pero por lo menos no se hacía más grande, tomó un taxi en la vereda y al volver, en su departamento, después de la ducha se miró al espejo, su reflejo, hueco, nada, oquedad, abismo, las señas en su cuerpo, las marcas en su cuello, en su pecho, los arañazos en su espalda, en su cintura, en su abdomen…

Lo bien que había estado y la había pasado y lo mal porque seguía siendo hermosa la manera en que recordaba haber amado a la aguamarina, la mujer una vez había llamado la dueña de su corazón.

Llegó a la facultad un poco tarde, las pocas clases evadió a la aguamarina, al terminar su entrenamiento esta la esperaba, se acercó y trató de inhibir las emociones, no miedo, porque ya sabía que pasaría, no dolor, eso había pasado al pasado, no cobardía, mas cobardía seria quedarse, no arrepentimiento, ella también le había faltado.

Amar sin ser amada, es una puñalada  
No vuelvo a equivocarme más, nunca más  
Amar sin ser amada y quedar abandonada  
No pienso someterme más a otro amor

-me dejaste ayer en el antro…-le reclamó- pudiste avisarme ¿te sentiste… mal?-inquirió temblando su voz cuando vio las marcas en el cuello de su amante-

-se acabó Michiru…

-¿Por qué? ¿Con que clase de cerda te metiste?-inquirió enarcando la ceja furiosa-

-eso no te interesa, como a mí no me interesa saber cómo te fue en nuevo México sean felices, prefiero no estar en medio...

La aguamarina guardó silencio pero se empeñó en defender una inocencia falsa.

-jamás te he mentido, ¿Por qué supones cosas que no son?, tú me engañas y me lastimas y luego te tomas de sugestiones que te creas por tus celos… y ya deberías taparte…-le dijo refiriéndose a su cuello y la playera sin mangas que dejaba ver otras marcas-

-si tanto te molesta-dijo elevando sus hombros vistiendo su chaqueta-que tengas buena tarde…-le dijo marchándose-

-¡tenemos que hablar!-espetó con las manos en la cintura-

-acá no hay nada que hablar-le dijo mirándola a los ojos, después viró y le dio la espalda-

Que no pueda devolver todo lo que yo le doy  
Todo lo que le confié, nunca más volveré  
Amar sin ser amada, dejó mi alma quebrada  
Pero al fin pude aprender

-yo te di todo de mí y tú me traicionaste Michiru, eso tú lo sabes y yo lo sé, el resto no tiene caso, esto se acabó-

Y siguió su camino, se tragó el nudo en su garganta, el haberle pagado con la misma moneda no le hacía sentirse mejor, no arreglaba su orgullo, se sentía idiota, traicionada e imbécil pero ahora entendía que después de sanar incluir sentimientos por completo ya no eran opción, ¿Cómo lo descubrió?, lo descubrió cuando después de haber estado con otra, después de terminar con ella, aun la quería.

"Que abrirnos no es amar indiscriminadamente, Que nadie quiere estar solo. Que para no estar solo hay que dar. Que para dar debimos recibir antes. Que para que nos den también hay que saber cómo pedir. Que saber pedir no es regalarse. Que regalarse es en definitiva no quererse. Que para que nos quieran debemos mostrar quienes somos. Que para que alguien sea hay que ayudarlo. Que cuesta ser sensible y no herirse. Que herirse no es desangrarse..."

Mario Benedetti.

Fin


End file.
